Our Ties Hold us Together
by La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated
Summary: At the end of the 7 Years Wars, the Treaty of Paris. France signed away parts of New France to England and Spain. He would lose not one son but two, and a sweet little girl who would later be called Dixie. Let's explore their lives after the war with England.France/America/Canada/England/OC's Platonic (FACE) Family relations. Previously "7 Years,War is Lost"
1. Chapter 1

A Father's Love

A young New France or as he liked to call her South was gripped on her 'Papa's' pant leg as he sighed the treaty. France had tried everything he could to get the young girl to let go of the fabric, but alas it all failed. His 'son' was seated quietly on the velvet sofa holding a white bear in his lap next to him was a curly haired boy who looked almost identical to South. He was another part of New France, and he was going to Spain the later who was standing next to the children and watched with a sad smile. The Treaty of Paris was signed, France sighed. He was going to lose his children in one setting. His little Mathieu and his little Abigail to that English pig. His other son Louis he was losing to Spain.

This was all that English pig's fault, and he would never forget it. England stood on the other side of the table trying to suppress a smirk at how week the other nation looked.

Once the treaty was signed France bent down and detached the little girl from his leg and motioned for both Mathieu and Louis to come over. The two boys hopped down and made their way to their father, the girl had used this time to wrapped her arms around France's neck and nuzzled her face in his hair.

"_Mathieu et Abigail vous devez aller avec l'Angleterre. Il va prendre soin de vous maintenant"_**[1] **France told two of the children, Mathieu nodded his head. The little girl shook her head in a no motion and exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "_Non, non, je ne veux pas trop!" _**[2]**

France sighed again, he knew this was going to be hard but he didn't think she's react this badly. He turned to the other boy and patted his brown head of curly hair and told him to be good for Spain. Louis nodded his head with tears in his eyes then kissed his father on the cheek and wish him goodbye and walked over to Spain, burring his head in the Spaniard's pant leg.

France stood up, picking up South who still had her arms wrapped firmly around his neck and he took Canada's hand with his free hand and walked over to England. Carefully removing the little girl's hands from France's neck England took her as Canada was made to go stand by England's side.

"_NON!" _ The little girl screamed, tears streaming down her face as she was taken from her father's arms.

"_PAPA!" _She wailed desperately trying to reach France, but being held firmly by England it was no use.

France bent down to Canada's level and whispered something in the boy's ear. "_S'il vous plaît garder Mathieu chaque coffre-fort d'autre part, la protéger_." **[3]**

Then England seized Canada's hand, sent a glare towards France saying that was enough and left with the two children.

France stayed where he was standing as he tried to maintain his cool, that's when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up and saw Spain giving him a reassuring smile. "Everything will work out mi Amigo." He told him.

_How he hoped so, oh how he hoped so…._

_XoxoxoxoX_

This was just an idea that I had, If the CSA was personified(the little girl) before she was the CSA she was probably apart of New France(part of the half that when to England along with Canada) this is how she most likely would have reacted about having to leave France(not very well) and going with England.

The other boy would probably the Western Territories and part of the Louisiana Territories and would have had to go with Spain and the end of the 7 year War.

Headcanon~ Despite popular belief France is actually a good father, he has multiple children (colonies/territories) and most of them actually like him (unlike the English Colonies/Territories) and they would be heartbroken to ever have to leave him

Translations(As told by Google Translate)

(1)Mathieu and Abigail you have to go with England. He's going to take care of you now. (French)

(2) No, No, i don't want too! (French)

(3) Please Mathieu keep each other safe, protect her.(French)

I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers I only own my two OC's CSA(New France1) and WT/LT(New France2)

Please leave me a review/comment and tell me what you think.. :D

Sincerely, La'Rae


	2. Chapter 2

A Daughter's Defiance

South sat at the table facing Britain with a haughty look on her face. "Young lady you better explain yourself right now." Britain demanded the brunette just stared at him. "Pourquoi?" South smirked, he hated when she spoke French.

"Abigail Elisabeth Kirkland!" He shouted at her, she just crossed her arms and glared at him.

Canada sighed as he listened from the hallway, and then he looked back to the room where his twin lay in bed with a broken ankle. South had pushed America put of a tree yesterday before Britain had arrived back to Massachusetts, and now that he was back she would be getting an earful and would probably be getting punished.

South hated Britain, that much was obvious … very obvious. She constantly did things that would make him mad. Now Canada wasn't saying that South making Britain mad was a bad thing, it was actually quiet amusing to listen to his sister and new "father" go at it. Their arguments usually ended with her shouting at him in French, him yelling at her for be a "ungrateful little girl" then South would storm out of the house only to return a day later when she knew he wasn't around.

He almost always agreed with his sister's antics, but sometimes she took her tantrums too far. Like yesterday when she pushed America out of a tree. Sure he probably deserved it for whatever he might have said to her, but she still shouldn't have pushed him out of the tree.

"Matty?" America called causing Canada to stick his head into his Twin's room.

"Oui, Al?" He asked back looking at his brother who seemed to have just woken up.

"If Britain here?" Canada frowned slightly.

"He just arrived." He informed his brother.

America paused for a minute then asked another question. "Where is Abi?"

Canada frowned fully now, and America had noticed. "She's being yelled at, isn't she?"

"Oui."

America started to sit up he stopped talking long enough to hear loud shout of French and Engliah in the background. "He's mad at her." He noted, Canada nodded his head at America's statement.

Neither said anything before a loud feminine shout in English was heard. "Learn to treat us equally, stop favoring him. France never chose favorites!" Then a door slammed shut, America and Canada sighed.

Neither would ever learn.

XoxoxoX

So I've got a few request to add/finish "7 Years, War is Lost" So I've made another chapter for it. In this scene it explains the relationship dynamic between England and the South/Abigail. Abigail is about the human age of 8 in this scene so it's been a few years since he won them from France.

Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. : )

I do not on Hetalia, I only own my OC and the Plot to this fanfiction.


End file.
